Operation Sleepover: Failure or Success
by xXGirl Of The DesertXx
Summary: Hinata and Neji have a sleepover. I smell romance don't you? The pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen,KibaxOC and GaaraxOC. Rated T for teenage drama and mild swearing.
1. Telling the others

**First of all I would like to say I am writing this story with my best friend VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER, second of all we have added our OCs, Lani and Ceci and third of all the reason why Gaara is here is because he is travelling with Ceci and Ceci needed a love interest. Some characters will be OOC in this story. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Lani:** Do it

**Ceci: **No

**Lani: **Do it!

**Ceci: **No!

**Lani: **DO IT!

**Ceci: **NO!

**Gaara: **OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST DO IT!

**Lani, Ceci and Kiba: **…..

**Ceci: **Fine but only because Gaara scared the shit out of me! xXGirl Of The DesertXx and VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER do not own the show Naruto but they do own a big bag of skittles which I wish I had.

**Lani: **On with the story!

**Kiba: *** still in shock *

* * *

><p><em>The Park<em>

"Hinata remind me why you gathered us here again?" asked Sakura who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Hinata had gathered her closest friends AKA Lani, Ceci, Sakura, Tenten and Ino to tell them the exciting news of what was happing that weekend.

"I h-have some e-exciting news t-to tell you all," Hinata stuttered.

"OMG YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO NARUTO! FINALLY!" Ino yelled clearly excited.

"I wish b-but no. My f-father is allowing Neji and I t-to have a s-sleepover... tonight and I want to invite you guys," Hinata said to the girls.

Ino and Ceci were jumping and squealing like little girls, Tenten and Sakura were doing the same just without the jumping part.

"Wait does that mean... Neji's inviting boys?" Lani asked.

"YES WE'RE GOING TO A SLEEPOVER... with boys? AHH PICKLES!" Ceci shouted. The others stopped squealing and Sakura fell into the fountain due to shock.

"So which boys are coming Hina?" asked Tenten.

"Umm, well, N-Neji is inviting Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and N-Naruto," Hinata replied.

"Oh thank god he is not inviting Gaara, I mean nothing against him but I have been travelling with him for 8 days straight and you kinda get sick of a person," Ceci said.

"Actually Neji is inviting G-Gaara," Hinata said.

"HOLY PICKLES WITH MUSTARD!" Ceci yelled.

"So,what time is this sleepover?" asked Ino.

"T-two h-hours from now," Hinata replied.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled the group as they ran off to their houses to pack.

* * *

><p><em>The training grounds<em>

"So why are we here Neji... CRAP!" asked Naruto as barely dodged the Shuriken Sasuke threw at the tree that Naruto was standing in front of.

"Well I have some exciting news to tell you," Neji said with absolutely no enthusiasm at all.

"What is it? I have stuff to do!" asked Kiba and Shikamaru in unison.

"Well my uncle is allowing Hinata and I to have a sleepover so I invited you guys," Neji explained.

"Why us? asked Sasuke.

"Well, you guys are the only people I would actually want to invite. I mean Choji would eat all the snacks, I am not inviting Lee to a sleepover and Shino * shivers * kind creeps me out," Neji replied.

"Glad you agree with me," mumbled Kiba.

"So why am I here?" asked Gaara.

"Well I really didn't want there to be more girls then boys and I knew you travelled here with Ceci," Neji replied.

"And we know you have a thing for Ceci, so you might get lucky! OW!" Naruto said as Gaara punched him in the face.

"Hopefully he's dead!" Gaara said angrily.

"So when does it start?" Shikamaru asked.

"Two hours from now," replied Neji.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled the boys as they raced of to pack.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Hyuuga Mansion<em>

"Are all the girls coming Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Y-yes what a-about the b-boys?" replied Hinata.

"Yes,"

"_Naruto's coming..." _thought Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceci: <strong>Yays we finished the first Chapter! Yays!

**Gaara:** I am still not impressed.

*** Ceci and Gaara start wrestling ***

**Kiba: **This is going to be a long story... Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

**Lani: **Reviewers get cheesecake!

* **Gaara and Ceci still wrestling ***

**Kiba: **You want to leave?

**Lani: **YES

* **Gaara and Ceci STILL wrestling ***


	2. Yays! Swimming!

**Disclaimer**

**Lani: **Yay second chapter!

**Gaara: **Will this one impress me?

**Ceci: **Yes, we're going swimming! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*Kiba punches Ceci in the shoulder*

**Ceci: **OW! Anyway Lani will be doing the disclaimer this time!

**Lani: **FINE! xXGirl Of The DesertXx and VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER do not own the show Naruto but they do a cookie which they just gave to Ceci... and Gaara just ate...

**Ceci: **THAT SON OF A PICKLE JUST ATE MY COOKIE!

**Gaara: **Huh? What?

**Kiba: **Ok, before those two start fighting, On with the story! …...PLEASE!

* * *

><p>"Hey Lani, what do you do at a sleepover anyway?" asked Ceci as the girls dragged their bags up the front steps.<p>

"Well, we dance, do karaoke, swim if there is a pool, makeovers, we play truth or dare and when it's just girls we talk about boys! Plus a lot more," Lani replied.

"Wait, YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A SLEEPOVER BEFORE!" Ino yelled with enough noise to deafen an elephant.

"No, I have never been to one. No one has ever invited me to one," Ceci replied.

"It doesn't matter, we are here know," TenTen replied.

" If they can afford a mansion, why can't they install an escalator?" Sakura while taking deep breathes. Lani rang the door bell and they were pretty sure the whole of Kohana could hear it and half a minute later Hinata answered the door.

"H-hi guys, c-come in, the b-boys are already here," Hinata said smiling.

"I still don't approve of boys at our sleepover!" Ino mumbled.

"At least there are other girls, just have fun!" Lani said smiling.

"Yeah, just enjoy yourself!" TenTen said.

"Lets g-go inside now," Hinata said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the house... Uhh mansion.<em>

The boys were shocked when the girls entered the room. Compared to what the boys bought, well lets just say you could fit an elephant in the girls suitcases.

"Did you really need to bring so much?" asked Kiba.

"YES!" all the girls replied at the same time.

"Okay then," said Sasuke. All was silent in the group for a few minutes until Gaara spoke up.

"What do you we do now?" he asked.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE CECI! SAND NINJAS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! No offence Ceci," Ino yelled.

"None taken," replied Ceci smiling.

"I take full offence to that!" Gaara grumbled.

"Okay, before Gaara kills somebody why don't we go swimming?" Ceci cheered.

"YEAH!" replied the girls plus Naruto.

"NO," replied the rest of the boys.

"YOU'RE GOING SWIMMING AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" Ino yelled... again.

"Random outburst, much?" Neji said.

"Troublesome women," mumbled Shikamaru. After a few minutes of arguing the girls finally convinced the boys to go swimming and they went to one of the many bathrooms in the Hyuuga mansion to get changed.

* * *

><p><em>At the pool<em>

The girls were the first to get ready, Sakura was wearing a hot pink one piece, Hinata was wearing a light purple tankini, Ino was wearing her dark purple bikini with a black bathing skirt, TenTen was wearing a black bikini, Lani was wearing a light blue halter neck bikini and Ceci was wearing a red bikini with orange shorts. Being the hyperactive girls they are they jumped straight in.

"FOR THE LOVE OF A BUCKET OF FRIED CHICKEN THAT IS COLD!" Ceci yelped.

"What's for the love of a bucket of fried chicken?" asked one of six figures standing at the edge of the pool slightly wet from the splashes. All the girls looked up and tried to hide the red coming onto their face. Ino and Sakura turned away and tried to focus on something other then Sasuke and Shikamaru, TenTen started swimming laps hoping it could take her mind of Neji, Hinata was staring at Naruto but being the dense idiot he is he did not notice, Lani tried to use her long red hair to hide her face when she saw Kiba and Ceci well she did something stupid.

"I dropped my locket in the pool!" Ceci said quickly.

"But you're wearing it," said Gaara with no emotion at all. Being Ceci, she undid the locket and threw to the other side of the pool.

"See, I dropped it!" said Ceci as she swam to the other side of the pool to 'find' her locket.

"Why don't you come in?" Lani said fighting back the blush coming to her face. Kiba and Naruto jumped in and Ino, Sakura and TenTen pushed Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji in, so only Gaara was left on land and simply refused to get in. Gaara watched as his friends played around in the pool. TenTen, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke were using the diving boards, Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were having a water fight and Kiba and Lani were setting up something out of the water but they had been in. And Ceci…  
>"Hey Gaara, why aren't you in the water?" asked Ceci.<br>"I don't know. I'm just enjoying sitting here. Why don't you join me?" he asked as Ceci blushed. The two sat in silence for a while until Ceci spoke up.  
>"Thank you Gaara"<br>Gaara looked at her for a while in total confusion and then spoke "What for?"

"For giving me a friend, someone I can trust," said Ceci with a smile on her face. Gaara was once again silent for a few moments until he said "No, it is I who should be thanking you."

The two smiled at each other for a while until...

"Hey guys, you wanna play some volleyball?" Lani yelled.

"Okay!" Ceci yelled back. When Ceci and Gaara (because she dragged him along) got there Lani and Kiba had already put everyone into teams.

"Ahh, Ceci and Gaara, you will be on a team with Naruto, Hinata and Ino. While the other team is made up of Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru," explained Lani.

"What team are you and Kiba on then?" asked Ceci.

"Oh, we're refereeing," Kiba replied.

"Okay get ready!" Lani said as the volleyball game began.

* * *

><p><em>After the volleyball game<em>

"I can't believe we lost! It's all because Gaara and Ceci used their sand!" Sakura said waving her arms around.

"What can I say, we rule!" Ceci said smiling.

"So, w-what do we do now?" asked Hinata.

"Why don't we go inside and watch a movie?" Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea, that means I don't have to do anything," Shikamaru said.

"Well, you have to get out of the pool, put a fresh change of clothes on, get the movie, put the movie in the DVD player, then get popcorn then sit down again," Tenten said.

"I meant during the movie," Shikamaru replied.

"So are we going to go inside and watch a movie or stand out here talking about what we do during a movie?" Kiba said as the gang walked inside..

* * *

><p><em>Inside the mansion<em>

Once again going into some of the many change rooms everyone got changed and the girls were out first...again.

"Why a do we always come out first? Girls have more to do then guys...except Neji, Neji has long hair..." Ceci asked.

"You dissing Neji's hair?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah you dissing my hair!" asked a voice.

"SHIT!" Hinata yelled. Everyone stared at Hinata like she was crazy.

"U-umm I mean you're here..." she stuttered.

"Ummm Yeah, so what movie are we going to watch?" Naruto asked.

"What about Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings? I love those movies!" Ceci suggested smiling.

"Eww, those are nerd movies!" Naruto said, so Ceci punched him.

"Hopefully he is dead.." Ceci said angrily.

"That's what I said," Gaara muttered.

"Why don't we watch the Simpsons movie?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"I'll get popcorn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara: <strong>That was...

**Ceci: **Don't even think about it mister!

**Gaara: **I was going to say it was good...

**Ceci: **Oh, okay!

**Lani: **Well since that swimming was tiring, why don't we finish this off!

**Kiba: **Good Idea

**Ceci: **So please review, reviewers get cookies!

**Everyone: **Bye :)


	3. Movies and the Mall

**Ceci: **Yo, what's up all you people out there in Fanfiction land!

**Lani: **Peace out peeps!

**Kiba: **What's up!

**Gaara: **…..

**Ceci: **Why are you so emo! (Nothing against emos)

**Gaara: **…..

**Kiba: **Okay then, since Gaara has not been talking, he can do the disclaimer!

**Gaara: **….fuck…you…..

**Lani: **Come on Gaara!

**Gaara: **…..Fine. xXGirl of the DesertXx and VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER do not own Naruto. There happy?

**Ceci: **See Gaara, that wasn't so bad!

**Gaara: ***gives Ceci death glare*

**Lani: **Okay before anyone dies, on with the story!

* * *

><p>After getting the popcorn (with Gaara almost burning the kitchen down) they were finally ready to watch the movie!<p>

"So what is this movie about?" Ceci said with her mouth full of pringles. The girls bought their own previsions. Basically chips, pringles, chocolate, that kind of stuff.

"Well it's about the Simpsons and well, it's kinda demented," Sakura replied.

"Wait if it's demented, why are we watching it?" Ceci asked.

"Well it's demented in a funny way, if that made any sense," Ino said.

"Well if you girls like it, it's fine with me!" said Naruto.

"I agree," said Neji and Sasuke calmly.

"How can you be so calm, it's creepy," Ceci said.

"Lots of practice," Shikamaru said.

"Are we going to start the movie or not?" asked TenTen.

* * *

><p><em>After the movie<em>

After the movie finished, pretty much everyone was laughing their asses off.

"That was funny!" said Kiba.

"Agreed!" said Lani…..Ceci's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"How can you be hungry? You just ate a whole block of chocolate," asked Gaara. Ceci shrugged.

"When a girl gotta eat, a girl gotta eat," Ceci said as her stomach grumbled, "and now is the time to eat! Hinata, what do you have dinner wise?"

"W-well, Gaara pretty much destroyed it all when w-we were m-making p-popcorn," Hinata stuttered.

"I couldn't figure out how to use the microwave!" Gaara grumbled. Ceci face palmed.

"Clearly you couldn't be a stay at home father," she mumbled to herself.

"Oh, why don't mall to get dinner! Then we can go shopping!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered.

"No!" all the boys said emotionlessly.

"Please!" all the girls begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

The girls all looked at Lani and she nodded clearly knowing what the girls wanted her to do. She walked over to Kiba, rested her head on his shoulder, put on her best puppy dog eyes and begged.

"Please Kiba Kun, won't you and the guys take us to the mall?" she said in the cutest voice she could manage.

Kiba blushed and managed to stutter out, "S-sure," The guys face palmed, the girls cheered and dragged the guys out the door.

* * *

><p><em>At the Mall<em>

After, for some reason letting Sasuke drive them, they got to the mall.

"I can't believe you almost ran over that police man!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't like the police force, okay!" Sasuke yelled back.

"But, weren't your clan the police force?" asked TenTen.

"I don't replacement police force!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Whatever you say…." mumbled TenTen.

"Can we actually get the reason we came here?" asked Ceci.

"That made no sense but I know what you are talking about and I agree," Lani said.

"Oooooo a pet shop! Let's go!" Kiba said dragging Lani with him.

"Ooo a weapon shop, I wanna go there!" TenTen said excitedly dragging Neji along with her.

"We're going over there!" Ino and Sakura yelled pointing to a clothes shop, then dragging Sasuke and Shikamaru along with them.

"Gaara let's go to the book shop," Ceci said as she dragged Gaara along while he protested about not liking books, leaving Hinata and Naruto in a very awkward silence.

"You, wanna get some Raman?"

"S-sure,"

* * *

><p><em>At Ichiraku Raman<em>

After they ordered Naruto was intent on finding out more about Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what's your favourite food?"

"Cinnamon rolls and, err Raman,"

"Hey, I like Raman too! We have so much in common!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Umm, Naruto, that's only one thing we have in common," Hinata said smiling. As the conversation went on, Hinata found the favourite foods wasn't the only thing they have in common.

* * *

><p><strong>Lani and Ceci: <strong>Aww that was sooo cute!

**Gaara: **What is it with chicks and romance?

**Kiba: **I don't know dude, don't ask me, I have no idea!

**Lani: **Too bad we had to leave it there but we will continue this NaruHina moment in the next chapter!

**Kiba:** As well as everyone else's activities at the mall!

**Ceci:** Dude, that sounded wrong, you don't make out in the mall!

**Gaara: **Can we finish this conversation?

**Lani: **Good idea, let's end this!

**Everyone: **See ya!


End file.
